A story rant
by Death For One
Summary: So I was reading the manga when Alice did something stupid and my brain wouldn't quiet. SO here is a rant that has been made into a one-shot. In which I confront Alice over the stupid thing she did. Ch 2 is answers to the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place in the Manga, which I was reading and then Alice did something incredibly stupid. These are my thoughts.**

It was just an average night for your semi-typical fangirl. Unfortunately for the inhabitants of Wonderland she was bored, and as they had been the victims of other bored fangirls they knew they would not like what was about to come.

"Geez I'm bored I wonder what the Wonderlanders are up too." The before mentioned fangirl stated as she picked up her Wonderland transporter.**(A/n: the manga) **She let out a small sigh and opened it trying to find one of her favorite guys, preferably the cute kitty. So she skimmed the pages as she flipped through when a certain scene caught her eye. She peered at it closely before a gasp left her lips and she jump off her bed. The transporter clattered to the floor and as she grumbled under her breath she snatched it back up.

"That girl is so stupid." She hissed while she found a scene that took place roughly an hour before the dreaded stupidity of the naïve child. With a puff of black smoke her room became empty and she found herself falling, and unlike Alice her arms were folded and she didn't seem to be scared at all.

"Alice I need to talk to you." A voice commanded and Alice nearly jumped out of her skin. She had been fixing clock with Julius when suddenly black smoke filled the room.

"Um who are you?" Alice asked as she slowly turned in her seat. She sent a quick glance back at Julius but he didn't seem affected by it. Probably because this girl had popped in on him many times, usually sporting laughing gas so he'd sleep.

"You may call me Kat. And I have foreseen an incredibly stupid act on your part. You're going to let that perverted bunny sleep in your bed with you! Don't you know you could be raped? I'm come on he's a psycho stalker. But no you lose your sense and let him sleep with you all because he switches into his bunny form. And that form isn't even cute! Oh and by the way how old are you, because to me you look young like fourteen at the best. So you're not even old enough to be sleeping with a grown man-bunny. Or anyone else really."

Alice's jaw hung slack as she took in and processed everything this girl dressed in gray said. She'd never willingly sleep with that jerk, even if it was just sleeping. This girl was crazy, maybe she escaped from the loony bin.

"I'd rather die than let him sleep with me." Alice stated with a look of pure disgust written on her face. Kat smiled brightly and did a small fist pump.

"Good because you're perfect for Julius, not that blasted bunny rabbit. Well I ought to go I've got to do the dishes." Kat waved them goodbye before a cloud of black smoke covered her. When it cleared she was gone as was Julius' jacket which had been lying on a chair. Alice shook her head and turned back to the desk that held broken clocks, with Julius still slaving away. She rested he elbows on the table and watched him work for a little while longer before she felt something tugging on her hair. She twisted in her seat to pull her hair from the back of the chair but instead saw Kat with a gas mask on.

Wordlessly she slipped a similar one over Alice's face before she dug in her pocket and pulled out a small container. She gave Alice another wave before she popped the top and threw it on the floor and then she was gone. Alice's eyes began to tear up and burn so she covered them with her hands to keep out the unknown gas. She waited a good bit before she uncovered her eyes and pulled the mask off. She slapped a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't giggle at the sight before her. There was a snoring Julius slumped over his desk and a clock gear had already glued itself to his cheek.

"Maybe that's how he gets to sleep?" She mused to herself and quietly tiptoed out the door. She spent the next thirty minutes practicing her coffee making skills.

"Hey Alice!" Peter called out to her and a small poof was heard. She turned around with a frown on her face but it quickly flew into a smile as she beheld the fluffy clothes wearing bunny. She giggled as she followed him out the door.

"You're lucky he doesn't rape you." Kat exhaled in frustration before she flopped on her bed and wondered how she could bring Boris to the real world.

**Sorry you had to read that, but my brain wouldn't let me work on anything else until it was written and posted. Sometime I really hate the creative side of my brain.**


	2. reviews

**Hello people well I'm here to answer your reviews.**

**Guest- **She's in her late teens?Dang, cause I know 14 year olds that are filled out more than her. Maybe it's the dress that makes her seem younger. And I wasn't joking about rape. That truly was my reaction when I read that part of the manga. Heck the manga even hints toward rape. SO I don't see how what I wrote is inappropriate if you've read the manga. The manga is worse with innuendo than my little one-shot.

**Shadow Fox 2013- **Glad you liked it and your name is super familiar. Are you on deviantart?

**DCreed- ** Thanks for the warning.

**OTAKUbooknerd-OBN- ** No way I know you, you wrote that amazing story about Alice and Julius. I feel honored that you read this lousy thing.

**Know-it-all Nerd- **I'm aware of the time frame the customs but since Alice's parents aren't there she's not allowed to marry any of them, so in term she isn't allowed to sleep with any of them. Which is what I was trying to get at but I guess it came out wrong. Oh well. And I love long reviews, let's me know somebody cares enough to waste their time writing something for me. :)

**Serenity Charm- ** Le gasp you liked that scene? I musn't speak to you. Just kidding you have your opinions and I'm grateful you didn't flame because we don't see eye to eye. Much obliged and sadly I know Julius and Alice never get together. It's sad but that's what fanfiction's for.


End file.
